


Massage

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt about Sam and Dean and oil massages. The following drabble has nothing to do with that but maybe that could be where it came from because I have no idea. I don’t even know if it’s wincest or crack or just a drabble. But Bobby is in it ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Dean leans back with a growl. His neck was stiff from hours spent over books for research about their latest case. He stretched his arms, rolls his shoulders and cracked his neck. Sam looks up. “Need a break?”  He asks.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. Sam watches him for a moment rolling his neck and shoulders, “I have an idea” the younger one suddenly says and smiles at his brother. Dean tilts his head in question as Sam walks over to him. “Just relax. You’re gonna like it.”

Bobby returns from his errand and puts the groceries in the kitchen as he hears Sam and Dean’s voices from the other room.

“Oh, yes, Sam, there, right there. Mmmm.”

“Feels good?”

“Fuck yes. More. Harder. Yesss.”

A chuckle.

“That’s right so?”

“Yeah, god, that’s so good.”

Bobby feels a little embarrassed he doesn’t want to interrupt anything by bursting into the room. So he clears his throat and calls. “Boys?”

“Yes, Bobby, we’re here.” Sam calls back and Dean lets out a little disappointed whine.

Bobby comes in and sees Dean still sitting in his place at the table, Sam stands behind him massaging his stiff neck and shoulders. “We’re just having a little break.” Sam explains while his fingers continue to dig into his brothers shoulder blades, smoothing out the knots in the muscles. Dean sighs in response.

“Uh yes.” Bobby replies. “Good. Anyways, I gotcha some food.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean says and Bobby goes back to the kitchen. Then Dean looks up to his bother. “You could do that for money. You’re really good at that.”

Sam shrugged. “Actually, I did it a lot for Jess.”

“She was a lucky girl. And I’m a lucky brother.”

Sam grins and ends his massage. They join Bobby in the kitchen for some beers and fill the older man in on what they got so far before they continue their work on the case.


End file.
